


Easy on the Eyes

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ;-;, Alternate Universe, Calming down, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Love, M/M, also slow, healing time, i cri, like relaxed slow, soft, they're so precious, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck looked soft and Mark couldn't help but adore his boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Easy on the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something soft because I just watched a movie and saw an actress and immediately thought 'She looks so soft'
> 
> Yeah, so what if my inspirations are weird. That's literally what I got the first sentence of this fic from. Anyways, enjoy :)

Donghyuck looked soft. He looked so soft in Mark's hoodie with his cheeks puffed and his hair ruffled, squished between the wall, the bed headrest and the plushie in his arms. His aura was as soft as a cloud and Mark couldn't help but adore him, couldn't help but look and look and look at him.

“Why are you staring? Do I have something on my face?” Donghyuck asked, tentatively touching his cheek but Mark shook his head, smiling. Even Donghyuck's voice was soft, enveloping Mark gently and making his heart jump around in his chest. Mark leaned over, carded a hand through Donghyuck's hair and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Donghyuck blinked slowly and giggled quietly, putting the plushie to the side and crawling over to Mark, snuggling up against him. His arms encircled Mark's waist and his head landed on his boyfriend's shoulder. Their breathing was quiet as Donghyuck's eyes closed and Mark's stayed on the younger boy.

“Hey, Hyuck,” Mark whispered and Donghyuck hummed, turning his head to press a kiss to Mark's neck. Carding his hand through Donghyuck's hair again, Mark continued, “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too.”

Donghyuck opened his eyes and sat up straight, leaning in to kiss Mark. Their eyes fluttered close at the same time and Mark kept his hand in Donghyuck's hair as they kissed, softly, gently, slow. Kissing like that was nice and calming and Mark loved it, loved Donghyuck, loved all of this.

“I love you,” Mark mumbled again, against Donghyuck's lips and Donghyuck lifted a hand to cup Mark's cheek. His thumb rubbed small circles into the skin and his eyes were so soft, like the rest of him, when he pulled back just slightly. Donghyuck smiled at Mark, eyes not entirely open, but focused nonetheless. His other hand joined the first and soon, Donghyuck's fingers were drawing small shapes all over Mark's face.

Mark closed his eyes again and leaned into the touch, continuing to scratch Donghyuck's scalp.

“You alright?” Donghyuck asked and Mark nodded, feeling relaxed and calm. It wasn't often that neither of them had anything to do and that they could just have a slow moment like this. 

Another soft kiss was placed on Mark's lips as Donghyuck's fingers slowly wandered along Mark's neck, over his shoulders and linking behind his back. Mark reciprocated, hands coming together behind Donghyuck's neck. 

They kissed like that for a while. Immersed in each other, not caring about what was going on outside of their little bubble. Mark felt like Donghyuck was sharing his softness with him, like he was transferring some of it. It felt nice and the thought made Mark smile into the kiss. Donghyuck smiled too, even though he didn't know why. Mark leaned back slowly, pecking Donghyuck once more before asking, “You comfortable in my hoodie?”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow before giggling, collapsing against Mark, face against his boyfriend's collarbones. Mark sighed and caressed Donghyuck's back with one hand, pressing his cheek against the crown of the younger boy's head. Again, they stayed like that for a while, breathing each other in.

“I missed you,” Donghyuck admitted quietly and Mark could only bring himself to nod and press a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. Donghyuck hummed and turned his head, looking up at Mark. Mark smiled down at him and Donghyuck smiled back. There were sparkles in his eyes but even those sparkles seemed soft, rounded on the sides, a bit fuzzy. Donghyuck's button nose was soft too and Mark couldn't resist, kissing it gently.

Again, Donghyuck giggled, complaining, “Stop kissing me, I'm being spoiled.”

“You deserve to be,” Mark answered, earning himself a slap on the shoulder. Donghyuck didn't pull away though, only rearranging them so that he was seated in Mark's lap, chin hooked over his shoulder. Donghyuck's hair was tickling Mark slightly but he didn't mind, embracing Donghyuck and pulling him closer.

Donghyuck sighed, pressing close to Mark. Again, Mark closed his eyes, slumping against Donghyuck, breathing slowly as Donghyuck hummed along to something under his breath. The atmosphere was nothing if not calming and Mark wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We should do this at least once a day,” he said, hands slowly massaging Donghyuck’s back. Donghyuck nodded, turning his head again and pressing more kisses to Mark’s neck, up and up and up, along Mark’s jaw line, once against the shell of Mark’s ear, over his cheek and finally to Mark’s lips. 

He smiled, leaning his forehead against Mark’s and replying, “Yeah, we should.”

Mark thought about the hour upon hours of work that he had to do and the assignments that were going to be assigned. He thought about the project Donghyuck wasn’t done with yet and about all the time they had to spent with their friends because they couldn’t meet them at any other time.

It wouldn’t be too easy to do it but it was relaxing and if it meant Mark could always see his boyfriend all bundled up in his hoodies, exuding the most calming aura ever, Mark couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. They looked at each other for a while, forehead against forehead before Mark kissed Donghyuck again.

“I'll make time for it, will you?”

“I'll always make time for you.”


End file.
